Practice Makes Perfect
by BlackRoseMuffin
Summary: This is what would happen if I were somehow transported into KH for some reason or another. It doesn't make sense, and it isn't logical, but it doesn't have to be. .roxasxoc.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot and OCs. :D

---

**CHAPTER ONE:**

**This Isn't What I Expected  
**

---

"Hey! Wait up!"

I laughed, looking back at my friends, who were running to catch up with me. "You're all so slow!"

Zack huffed, putting his hands on his knees. "Ugh, it's not _our_ fault we're so slow. You're just too fast."

I ruffled his dirty-blond hair affectionately. "Yeah, I know."

We were on a hike with our classmates. You know, a school trip, or something. We were going up a rocky hill, after crossing that stream with fast-flowing water. Our teacher said that if you fell into it, you'd be dragged away with the current, and drown.

We hiked in silence for a while, until Hannah asked, "Where _is_ everyone?" We were at the back of the group, as they were all so slow (well, everyone was slow, so I can't really complain), but we had somehow lost sight of them.

I frowned. "That... Could be a problem."

"You said it," Aiden groaned. "Shit. We're gonna be stuck here forever, because no one will find us, and then we'll probably be attacked by crows and our carcasses will be eaten by a bear or octopus or even a bloody squirrel."

Hannah's eyes widened. "I don't wanna be food to a bear or octopus or a squirrel!"

"Then we should find everyone and stop quarreling," Zack said, nodding sagely.

We looked around for a while, beginning to get scared as the sun began its descent in the sky. "Crap, the sun's going down," I whined. "Shit, Aiden, I think your theory is gonna come true."

Hannah frowned. "Nooo, we're too young to die!"

"What about the babies who die inside their mother's womb?" Zack pointed out. "You know, in ancient Rome or Greek, we'd be expecting to die at any time."

"But... I don't want to die," she whimpered.

"Neither do we, but it'll happen unless we find everyone."

We continued looking around, calling out people's names. Hannah shrieked our teacher's name multiple times, but no one came.

I looked around; we were in a really steep, rocky place now. "Watch your step," I warned them.

We pulled ourselves up this cave, whose roof stuck out a lot. "If one of us fell down that..." Aiden's voice trailed off, unable to complete the thought. If one of us fall down now, there won't be a way to stop us to help, and that person will probably die.

"Ergo, we should be careful," I concluded, just before my foot slipped... And my feet dangled above the cave. My hands began to hurt. "Shit, shit, shit!" I cursed. "Dammit!"

Aiden's eyes widened at my predicament, and he and Zack started moving toward me. "Don't let go, Nessa!" they commanded, as my fingers started sliding. "I can't!" I wailed, struggling to hold onto the smooth surface. My legs kicked at footholds that could not support my weight. "Oh god, I'm going to die! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!"

Zack didn't even try to be a smart-ass like he had to Hannah a while ago. I was grateful for that.

"FUCK, SOMEONE HELP ME, ALREADY!" I screamed, feeling my grip loosening.

"We're trying!" Aiden hissed, secure where he was; he reached out toward me, but, by then, it was too late. My fingers slipped off the stone, and I fell.

I thought of all the curses I could use in this situation, but before I could say any of them, I hit the cave, and rolled off the roof, onto the rocky place we were before.

"OW FUCK I'M GOING TO FUCKING DIE _SOMEONE HELP ME!"_

I said that all in a rush, and then, my head hit something hard, and all was black.

---

"Nessa? Nessa?" I heard voices call from far away. "Come back to us, baby."

Zack... Aiden. Hannah. They were there. I couldn't see them, but they were there.

Someone was holding my hand. "Nessa, baby, please come back to us," they begged, and I realized it was Zack.

"She isn't dead," someone snapped—Aiden.

"She's close, though," Zack retorted.

I felt arms wrap around my body in an awkward hug. "Nes, come back to us, or Taylor will never forgive you," he murmured.

I struggled to open my eyes at her name, but when I cracked them open a little, I was blinded by white. I squeezed my eyes shut again, welcoming the darkness that enveloped me this time, instead of fearing it.

---

I woke up to a strange place. I was somewhere dark, lying on the hard road. I sat up, wincing at the rough feeling of the stones, and stood up. I looked down at myself; I was wearing black jean shorts that reached my knees, a pink hoodie, and black-and-pink checkered Vans. I grimaced, looking around at the unfamiliar scenery. Where was I?

I stiffened at the sound of feet, and pressed myself against a building as someone appeared. At least, I assumed it was a person, though whatever they were wearing was dark enough that they blended in with the surroundings. They paused, weapons appearing in their hands, before looking around, as though they sensed my presence. I began to edge toward the curve of a building carefully, hoping they wouldn't notice me, although the pink seemed a dead give-away.

They noticed me just before I was about to turn the corner.

"Hey!" they called out, their musical voice showing that it was a man. Well, maybe not a man—he didn't seem all that older than me. I paused, and he called out again, "Hey, you!" His voice was... Enchanting. I could probably listen to it all day, even if he was shouting at me, and not care. The sound of it was... Vaguely familiar.

I finally looked toward him. "Hmm?"

He walked to my side quickly, a frown visible under his hood. He was wearing a black cloak, and his weapons were giant keys. No, they were _Keyblades_. "I need to take you to the Superior," he declared, and I could almost _see_ his glare. He reached out to grab hold of me, but I cringed away; he let his hand fall. "Come with me."

He turned to the side, the side away from the building, and moved his hands in a gesture that summoned a circle of something black. Darkness. "Go inside it," he ordered, and I considered refusing. However, that idea was swiftly shattered as he gestured impatiently to the Darkness, reminding me that I didn't know the full extent of his power. "Okay, okay," I muttered, walking into it cautiously. He followed.

I blinked, surprised at my new surroundings. We were in a large room, now, and there were chairs high up in the air. Most of them were occupied. The boy turned to one of the highest. "Superior."

The Superior nodded in acknowledgement, his gaze raking over me like claws. I stiffened, feeling exposed. "Who is this?" he demanded, his voice slow and deep, commanding immediate respect and attention.

"I found her in the streets," replied my kidnapper, sounding almost disgusted.

"I see." The Superior nodded. "Girl, do you realize where you are?" he asked, now addressing me.

I blinked. "Uh... Not really, no."

"You are in the World That Never Was." He chuckled. "And you, my dear, are a Nobody."

"... A Nobody?" I questioned, edging closer to my kidnapper. The man on the chair was beginning to scare me. God, he seemed insane. "You mean... The empty shell left behind when someone with a Heart is attacked by those black ant-like things?"

"If they have a strong will, they become a Nobody," my kidnapper murmured, glancing at me.

"Yes." The Superior nodded again. "Do you remember your true name?"

"My... True name?" I hesitated. Did I even know my name? I doubted it. "Um... No?"

He held out his arm, and letters appeared, spelling out 'VANESSA'. An 'X' appeared, and they rearranged themselves to form the name 'NEXVASSA'. "From now on, you will be known as Nexvassa," he declared. He looked around, ignoring me now, as he searched for someone.

I reached out and caught my kidnapper's sleeve. "What's he doing?" I whispered to him. I was close enough now that I could see he had pretty blue eyes. He shrugged, and replied quietly, "He's probably looking for someone to look after you for a while. Your memory is... Damaged. They'll see if certain things can trigger memories. Your Somebody could have been someone... Important."

"What's that guy's name, anyway?" I asked, looking pointedly at the Superior.

"Xemnas."

"Oh."

Xemnas seemed to find no one, until he settled his gaze on the guy beside me. "Roxas, you will be her care-taker," he announced, with a note of finality in his tone.

My kidnapper flinched slightly, so I knew Xemnas was talking about him. I raised my hand slightly—the one not holding onto his sleeve. "Um... Will he do anything I ask him to?"

Xemnas considered that briefly. "As long as it's not unreasonable... Yes."

A smirk played on my lips as I looked at Roxas. "Okay, Superior."

Oh, the poor boy didn't know what was in store for him.

---

I sat down on his bed. "So... You're number thirteen, huh? Whoa. You got the unlucky number." I spread my arms out wide. "I bet I can predict your future!" I grinned. "Your Somebody will turn out to be alive. Your dreams will be full of his memories as he slowly regains his memory. You will be kidnapped, and sent to somewhere where your kidnappers and you can wait for when he wakes up. Before he does, however, you meet someone who explains everything to you. You go to the place you usually meet them, and go to him, after battling a dear friend. You say something sappy, and then, as he stirs, you disappear into him."

He raised an eyebrow, sitting down on his computer chair. "Well, my future sure is dark."

"I know, right?" I giggled. "But then, me and your other friends will totally try to get you back, 'cause we're nice like that."

"Will I be saved?"

"No. While you're trapped in your Somebody's heart, one by one, we'll be murdered." I sighed, grabbing one of his pillows. "I think one of us will sacrifice ourselves to help your Somebody go on, because they wouldn't want you to die right in front of them. I wish that person luck."

"As do I," he commented dryly.

"But there will still be hope!" I looked at him. "The person who explains everything to you will be the Nobody of your Somebody's girlfriend or boyfriend or something, and then, you two will be together as long as they are."

"Oh, that's _just_ what I want to hear, Nex," he deadpanned. (Yeah, that's my nickname now, since I have such a ridiculous name.)

"Oi, I'm just guessing." I frowned, leaning against the wall. Luckily, his bed was pushed against it, so I wouldn't fall off. "However... I want to try to be psychic." I closed my eyes. "Hmm..." Roxas waited patiently. "Mmm..." Still waiting. "... Whoa, that guy has a hot bod..." I could almost see him raise an eyebrow at that comment. I opened my eyes, smirking slightly. "Just kidding. I did, however, see some red. Do you have any redheaded friends?"

Roxas shrugged noncommittedly. "I wouldn't exactly call him my_ friend_, but yeah."

My eyes widened, clutching his pillow. "Whoa! I'm _psychic_! Cool!" I grinned, pressing the side of my face against his pillow. "Mm, you know what I should be called?"

"What?" he inquired, eyeing me warily.

"The Cunning Oracle!"**(1)**

"... No."

"Okay, maybe not. Hm... How about... The Clairvoyant Rhapsody?"

"Mm."

"Come on," I persisted, "is that a yes or a no?"

"... Meh," he muttered, looking away. He had pulled down his hood when we had entered his room, revealing spiky blond hair that leaned to his right. He had a pale complexion, and, overall, he looked pretty hot. I couldn't help but admire how artfully he gelled his hair; it was kind of messy, but messy in a good way.

"I'll take that as a yes." I nodded. "I'm terrible at naming things, I know." I laughed quietly at myself. "You know, you're kind of like an imaginary friend," I remarked. "You listen to what I say without interrupting that much, you're not mute, you're blond, you have blue eyes, you're around my height, and..." I paused dramatically. "You have a grief-filled future! You're like, a pile of angst." Did I ever mention I love angst? No? Well, I do. "Yum. If you were an ice-cream, I'd totally eat you."

He looked back, his amusement plain on his face. "I... See."

---

**(1)** : Organization Infinity, anyone? Yeah, I totally stole that from someone. I'm so mean. But at least I said that it wasn't mine! I FIGURED OUT WHO IT IS LOL. It wasn't the co-leader at all! It was Nia! XD God, I feel so stupid now.

A/N: THIS WAS SO RANDOM LOL. I wasn't going to add the Somebody part, but I did it to make this longer. Anyway, Taylor is my BFF from x a t. She's Aki-chan over there. Ha, she's awesome. She calls me 'Nes'—well, she used to, anyway. I'm not sure about now. I think she's forgotten about me. ;A; If anyone knows her and reads this, please, tell her I miss her and all that mushy stuff.

Anyway. YES, NEX IS TOTALLY PSYCHIC. IT ISN'T JUST BECAUSE SHE PLAYED THE GAME A LOT JUST TO SEE HIM, EVEN THOUGH SHE CRIED EVERY TIME HE FADED, AND IT'S NOT BECAUSE SHE KNOWS HIS FATE SO WELL SHE CAN RECITE IT IN HER SLEEP. NO, HOW DID YOU EVER GET THAT IDEA?

Nex is totally psychic. I swear.


End file.
